Veigar's Laundry problem
by lucario-sensei
Summary: Veigar didn't do his laundry and Teemo finds out. What does this Mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ^-^ I made a LoL fanfic story yay! I don't do this more often so please be nice! I also don't open this account too often (which questions why I even made this account lol!) so I'm kinda like a noob here,but anyways please font hate ;)**

* * *

Veigar just arrived at his room after battle; His clothes were covered in mud! He just sighed, wanting to replace it; he opened up his closet to grab a new pair.

He found out that all his clothes were dirty, he forgot to wash them! He just sighed again and gathered them together; he forgot to do his laundry last week! Might as well do it now, he thought to himself. He placed all of his clothes in his laundry bin, including the one he had which leaves to another problem. He was naked!

Rummaging through his closet he found his old clothing, which reminded him of his time traveling. It consists of a white tank top and a green pants and boots which kind of resemble an army outfit. Having no choice Veigar grabbed and wore it tying not to remember the harsh time he had as a merchant.

Upon arriving at the institute of war's Laundry room he shoved all his robes in and waited patiently in the chair thinking on how he spends his day after the laundry is done. Then it hit him! He face wasn't covered at all! He forgot!

His feline features proudly shows as his golden yellow eyes gleam as the light hit them. He gasps, no one ever saw his face and he wants to keep it that way! On the other hand, none of the champions knew his face, so if he just pretend to be someone else for 40 minutes, he would be safe, when suddenly someone just came in.

A cute little voice behind him said "oh wow you must be a new champion!" ,this made Veigar panic even more! He slowly turned around and saw that it was Teemo.


	2. Chapter 2

Veigar was now panicking he doesn't know what to do! So he chose his other option, to be someone else. He stood there just looking at Teemo trying to figure out how what to say, Just when he was about to say something, Teemo just blurted out so many question that caught the exposed yordle.

"What is your name? Where are you from? What type of champion are you? Huh? Huh? Huh?", questioned the yordle scout all exited to hear Veigar's answer. Veigar started to think and answered the question carefully. "My name is Vei..uhh.." he stuttered and paused. "oh damn!? Did I just give that away!" He thought to him self very nervous now.

"So your name is Vei huh? That's awesome!" blurted out teemo rather being over exited. Veigar just nodded and go with it thinking of the next question; where are you from. "I'm from Bandle city like you, but I left to be a….Merchant" Veigar said it in a rather calm voice, not the raspy annoying voice he usually do. Veigar didn't know why but he'd actually blurted it out without thinking.

Veigar was lucky; nobody in the league knew his tragic past. They assume that he was dead in the incident. They just figured, maybe Veigar was just a bizarre yordle and turned evil for no reason.

Teemo caught the sadness in Vei's eyes hinting him that maybe the Vei might not want to talk about it, so he just let that aside and asked him the last question. Veigar had a hard time explaining the last question, He doesn't want to say that he's a mage, Teemo might find out! So he told him it's a secret and that it's better to find out.

His reason was good enough to convince the scout. Teemo suddenly grabbed Vei's arm and insisted that he would show him around the institute. Having no choice, Veigar just went along blaming himself on this mess he got himself into.

Of course, he already knew the institute but he convinced him self to play dumb and hope Teemo would just leave already.

They toured around the institute and stopped at the cafeteria, It's already lunch and Teemo was getting hungry. Veigar hates to admit it but he was hungry as well, come to think of it, he didn't have breakfast also. The match took place early morning that he hadn't have time to eat,lucky he won the match without any breakfast.

After selecting their food of their choosing, they went to sit on an empty table. Veigar can't believe how chatty Teemo was. He knew Teemo was annoying in the battlefield but in the institute he was a beast! But Veigar tried his best to listen. He didn't know why, he could just be rude to Teemo and leave but there is something about Teemo that fascinates him.

Teemo just talked and talked when a female yordle all covered in sooth approached them. She slowly removed her goggles revealing her eyes. It was Tristana, the megling gunner. Apparently she has been cleaning her bazooka but ended up triggering it and blew sooth cover her entire body. The megling gunner greeted Teemo when Veigar slammed his hand down yelling, "Geez! Woman! Clean your self up! You're filthy!" Upon realizing it, Veigar blushed as he settled and sat down.

Tristana turned and noticed the black yordle, then turning back to Teemo for some answer. "Who is this rude civilian Teemo?" asked Tristana. "I…I'm sorry, I just can't stand dirt or anything messy…." Veigar interrupted and apologized. "What the hell did I just do!?" Veigar thought to himself "Why was I nice! Why did I tell them how a neat freak I am! Sure I forgot the laundry but still…"

Veigar was making faces as he told himself why he blurted that out. Teemo and Tristana looked at him all confused as to why he was making that face. Tristana just ignored him and reminded Teemo her question. "Oh, he is Vei, apparently he's a new champ, He's a merchant." Teemo answered quirkily. "Oh really? A new champ? What type of champ?' questioned the rather now intrigued yordle. "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry." Vei said trying not to be nervous.

"So you're a merchant huh? Your one unique yordle! There not to many yordle merchants, especially when the incident happened." Tristana said in a soft voice trying to remember that yordle who got tortured and killed in the Noxian prison. Veigar cringed when Tristana said that, holding his tears. Teemo noticed this and comforted the new champion. "Hey are you ok? You've been acting really weird when someone mentioned you being a merchant." Teemo said in a soft, caring voice. " It's nothing…please excuse me." Veigar stood up and ran. All of those emotions just came back and hit him. He didn't know where he was going and didn't even think about now that he is free within Teemo's grasp.

Teemo just turned and frowned at Tristana. Tristana gave Teemo that "It's not my fault" look and says she's sorry. Teemo convinced Tristana to help him find Vei. Tristana was about to make an excuse not too look for Vei, but Teemo's cute "Please help me" look was just impossible to ignore.

Meanwhile, Veigar ended up in the shopping district. Still the memories haunt his mind when he bumped into someone. It was Draven all pissed at the yordle. "You want to challenge the great Draven? Huh, punk?" Draven said cockily. "I'm… Sorry.." was all that Veigar said. Veigar was about to leave when Draven grabbed him. "Listen here chump; nobody walks away at me while I Draven is in your presence! I guess you need to learn some respect!". The crowed gathered and was cheering for the two to fight.

Teemo and Tristana just arrived and were curious what the commotion is all about. They were shocked to see Draven and Vei standing face to face." but your lucky yordle, I got plans with my brother right now. Meet me at the training grounds at 6pm! Got that! If you don't show; I'll hunt you down like the little insect you are!" said Draven, being face to face with Vei, then left the other way.

The crowed were all riled up as they leave. Teemo and Tristana immediately went to Vei. "Geez! of all the people to bump into." Teemo said to Vei. Veigar just stood there all confused now. He would've pounded him with his magic, but why? Why is he acting this way, all apologetic and nice? Then it hit him.

His old self was yearning to come out of the darkness. The old self he hate so much. But why is it stronger now? Why did it emerge? He needed to find the answer and he thinks that battling Draven might be the solution, but not as Veigar the tiny master of evil, But Veigar, the merchant yordle. " So what are you going to do about it?" Tristana said all concern. "I have to battle him! I have too! It's the only way I'll find out, if I made the right choice." He said with a very serious look on his face. He then walked away from the two before saying, "and please clean your self up, It's really disgusting to see you like this.". "Hey!" Tristana angrily said the pouted. "He has a point Trist, you need a bath hahaha!" Teemo added while he chuckles when Tristan pounced at him at stretching began his face.


End file.
